My love for you
by HyperActiveKitsuneNekomata
Summary: It is a story of Pein,Sakura and Itachi.Pein rapes her and finds out a secret about Itachi that will change everything..Thank you to Happyfish for helping me! Review please!REVISED!


***This story has been around for a while and I have decided that since I now have internet access again that I will try to finish it. I have fixed the bottom of the story and I am working on the rest of the part for it. Right now it just cuts off at the end.***

~I don't own Naruto or anything. I just own my character in the story.~

* * *

'I really love her she means everything to me.

But the reason she does not want anything to do

with me is because I raped her. I was so

caught up in the anger she caused me I took

her with regret. I hate myself for doing such a

vile thing it repulses me. I silently cry inside, for

the thought of her being in my bed at night

will never happen. I wish I could change the bad

ways of myself. I am very lonely.'

* * *

Pein's point of view at the Akatsuki base

* * *

I stalked down the hallways, my mind was in a shitty mess .I knew what I did five days ago was extremely uncalled for, it was despicable and the lowest thing I have ever done to any one. I made myself upset when she refused to make love to me. I should have let her ponder my offer for a day or so but, I had gotten so very, very angry at her and I RAPED her and not only did I lose what trust we had built up, but I stole her innocence and the only thing she had left and the only thing that she should have kept until she was ready to give it to me, or to any one for that matter. Since she already lost everything else, her family friends, and I just had to be the idiot and take the only thing that I could never give back to her, and because of that, I will never get any where with her.

She is frightened of me and runs away when she senses me coming near, I just want to apologize, but she is to afraid that I might do it again. I turned the corner to approach the kitchen. I was so lost in thought that I never noticed her standing there. All that I heard was a loud thud as we crashed to the floor in a very compromising position. I landed on her hips, straddling her and my face went in between her breasts.

"Get off of me!" She screamed at me, looking at me in rage and fright.

When I saw the fright in her eyes it hurt sent pains of agony into my heart, so I shifted into a less disturbing position and I looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes and said my voice slightly rough and very sad, "Sakura, I am very sorry about what I did five days ago. I tend to get mad when something goes the wrong and I do not get my way. Please do not take what I did to heart. I regret that I stole the one thing that was only yours to give. And I know that you can never forgive me, but please listen to me. I am sorry, I am very, very sorry for what I did to you."

I stand up and walk away quickly, tears forming in my eyes as I start to run away from my dearest Sakura; I do not dare look back at her, for fear of her reaction. I pray that she will, in time, forgive me for my transgression. Although, I will understand if she never forgives me, although that thought brings sharp stabbing pain that breaks my already abused heart.

* * *

Sakura's point of view

I watched as Pein left after he said he loved me. I can not believe that he had just said that, after all he had done, but I thought about his words and they sounded sincere and he looked truly sorry and also truly tortured about what he had done to me. I made my choice and I stood up quickly and ran after him and called out to him.

"Pein sama wait!" I shouted after him, he froze, but he did not move an inch, as if he was afraid that I would flee from him if he moved in any way. "I forgive you."

He stiffened in shock and slowly turned around and looked down at me and he said with a touch of hope and uncertainty in his voice and eyes he actually stuttered slightly. "D-do you truly forgive me? Even after what I have taken from you?"

"Yes," I said, I was slightly surprised myself that I said the words, although I stumbled a little bit over a couple of the words. "I truly do forgive you for all that you have done, and I realize that you truly did not mean to… to rape me. I… I have decided to give you another chance."

He was by my side before I could blink my eyes, then he started to kiss me passionately, I did not know that we had moved until he tossed me on to his king size bed in his bedroom.I knew that this was what I wanted.

* * *

normal point of view

Pein crawled over her, and he slowly, very slowly, moving his lips all over her body as he finally reached his goal. Her beautiful red wine tainted lips and he placed a gentle, chaste kiss on her cheek before claiming his prize. The mighty akatsuki leader devoured her lips in a bruising, earth shattering kiss. Sakura was enjoying every moment of what he was doing and moaned against his lips as he ran his hands across her chest, back and he was desperate, wanting to touch and taste every inch and part of her beautiful body after all, she had given in peacefully.

Pein took off all his clothes in a slow sensuous way, he enjoyed they way that Sakura's beautiful emerald green eyes darkened with lust and love as he showed him self to her. She blushed slightly and looked away from his large manhood, true she had seen it once before, but she could not help it. Pein chuckled at her reaction; he loved to see her blush and missed seeing her blush at him like that for any reason. Some times he did things just to see her blush, he loved to see her blush for any reason and loved the fact the he had made her blush, for any reason, he loved to see her blush she was just very adorable when she blushed.

"Oh Sakura chan." Purred Pein lust prominent in his voice. "You seem to be way to over dressed."

Sakura blushed again, but she decided that, since turn about was fair play and that they were just doing foreplay she said in an innocent voice. "What do you mean that I am over dressed?"

She got off the bed and swayed her hips in an, oh so delicious manner that only served to make him harder. Sakura smirked at what she was doing to him and she stroked the length of his member with one of her small delicate fingers. He moaned softly and his breath became more ragged, Sakura smirked at him again.

"What is the matter leader sama?" Sakura purred out the words. "You seem… to be unable to keep your breath. Come over here so that your medic can… check you out, and do an … intimate physical check over of you."

She grabbed his left arm and pulled him on to the bed and pushed him so that he was lying on his back and she straddled him. She slowly and teasingly touched and rubbed him. He tried to get her to touch his member, but she would always she away from that area, although she had gotten dangerously close many times. Pein growled at her, he had, had almost about enough with all of her teasing and, he also wanted to be on the top. He used his superior strength to flip them over and he growled again, she was still completely clothed. He had started to hate the clothing that she was wearing, they were defying his will and that was not to be tolerated, not at all.

With one more growl he pulled off her shirt and pants. He admired the vast expanse of skin he could no see, touch, taste and feel, he slowly unhooked her bra and looked at her beautiful milky white breasts and pert pink nipples. Pein licked his lips and his eyes hungrily took in her chest, pein licked his left hand thumb and slowly made a circle on her right breast. She gasped and arched at the erotic touch, she started moaning as the teasing continued in a slow torturous way.

Pein smirked down at Sakura and bent down and whispered in to her right ear in a deep voice filled with desire. "Do you like that Sakura chan and do you want more?"

It took several long seconds for her to reply and she did in a breathless voice. "Hai leader sama, please do more."

Pein smirked down at her again and his thumb slowly went over to her other breast and made its erotic dance there as Sakura sank into pools of pleasure once more. Pein them took away his thumb and she glared up at him and groaned in annoyance. He chuckled down at her and he looked at her breasts in a calculating way, as if he were about to decide an attack. Pein suddenly took in one of her nipples with his mouth, Sakura gasped in shock and pleasure and the wet attack.

Pein felt like smirking again, but he stopped himself as he licked the milky expanse of her breast, he enjoyed the moans of pleasure that he alone had been able, or will ever be able to elicit from her, his beautiful lover and goddess of a woman. Sakura was getting frustrated with all the torture that Pein had been doing to her, granted she had and still was enjoying all of what he was doing she wanted to him to either get down to business and make love to her or she was going to have to take charge of things. She chose the latter option and flipped them over and smirked down at him sexily that excited Pein even more than he already was. She licked her lips and brought her head down to his left nipple and gave it a lick and put her mouth around his nipple suckling and licking it, then with a slightly mischievous thought in her head she nipped it slightly making Pein gasp in surprise and pain at what she had done.

She then, rubbed her lips against his manhood and he gasped in shock and pleasure and she smirked at him and then she gave him a fiery kiss full of passion and longing. Pein knew that she was torturing him on purpose, he wanted her to take him in her he beautiful sexy mouth of hers and have her relieve the painful ache that he had.

"Oh leader sama." Purred Sakura sweetly at him, "Is there something you want me to do?"

"Yes," said Pein his words filled with pent of desire. "please take me in with that lovely mouth of yours, I need you to do something to relieve it or I will."

"What ever you desire leader sama." Said Sakura sexily. "After all, what you wish is my command."

She kneeled in front of him and looked at his large member and she gave it lick on the underside of the shaft, making Pein inhale sharply and moan. Slowly she licked around his shaft and then, without hesitation she put him in her mouth and licked it. Pein closed his eyes and moaned his arm muscles standing out as he held on to the sides of the bed, it took all of his self control not the thrust in to her mouth. She seem to understand his problem because she deep throated him and groaned, Pein groaned and closed his eye once again enjoying the pleasure he was given by his beautiful Sakura.

She hummed and licked him for a long while and she noticed that his stomach muscles were tightening and knew that he was close to coming to the end and releasing his seed. She smirked and released him and he groaned and glared down at her, he had wanted her to finish him, she grinned cheekily up at him.

Sakura asked innocently. "What is with that face? Was there something that you wanted me to do? After all, I could not allow you to be released, unless I was able to be released as well."

Pein smirked at her words and then in one swift motion brought her and onto the bed and he straddled her and rubbed him against her sweet entrance, both of them moaning and groaning from the delicious sparks that seemed to be flying because of what he was doing. He was very wet and ready to take her he slid in his right forefinger in to Sakura and her eyes opened wide and she looked at him as she felt the intrusion. He smirked as he felt how wet she was, but he wanted to have her even wetter and he wanted her begging and pleading for him to take her. So he slowly and torturously pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, Sakura closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure at what he was doing and she gasped in a little bit of shock and pain when he but another finger in and scissored both of his finger and stretched her even more.

Sakura moans were coming louder as he put in a third finger and stretched her out even more, she felt herself on the verge of releasing when he pulled his fingers out of her. Sakura groaned and glared up at him, Pein just smirked down at her and licked the three fingers that had just been inside her and marveled at the delicious tasty liquid that was her, he kissed Sakura and she felt even more excited when she tasted herself on him. He slowly stopped the kiss and looked at her with a fiery passion in his eyes that only she had ever seen.

Sakura could not take it any longer and she did not feel embarrassed when she started to plead with him by saying. "Pein sama, please take me I need to feel you take me please! Stop torturing me and make love to me already please!"

"Are you sure that you want me to take you?" Asked Pein purring out the words as he wanted her to plead up at him that way again, he loved to here her beg for something.

"Yes! Please, take me!" Sakura cried out.

Pein smirked at her one more time, then with one fluid and fast movement he put himself into her completely, Sakura gasped and moaned at the feeling of having Pein inside of her. Pein's breathing was a little ragged as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside of her, he did not move until she shifted her hips slightly, telling him that she wanted him to move. He complied with her wishes and slowly he pulled out of her until only his tip was in her and he pushed back in slowly. He did that for several minutes, his control was snapping as she moaned and moved with him.

"Pein sama." Sakura breathed out. "Please move faster, harder!"

He complied and she wrapped her arms around his back and her legs wrapped around his waist, making it easier for him to take her and he was shoved in deeper. Slowly but surely his control snapped and he shoved in deeper and rougher as he took her, she cried out in ecstasy driving him and encouraging him to do more and faster and harder and deeper.

"Oh yes!" Sakura cried out. "Oh so good! Do not stop Pein sama!"

"Sakura chan." Pein moaned out. "So good so hot, so tight!"

He had started up a fast rough pace that pushed both of them over the edge and he released his seed into her as she released with a cry of absolute pleasure. The pair of them were panting and were regain there breathe as Pein slowly got out of Sakura, she groaned slightly and as they were recovering their breathe he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to him as he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over top of them and they fell asleep.

"Mine." Was the last thing that Sakura heard Pein say as they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Itachi's point of view at the base of the akatsuki

Itachi clutched his heart and tears welled up in his coal eyes as he heard the noises that were coming from leader sama's room. He knew what those noises were and whose those voices belonged to and it hurt him. Long ago he had reluctantly accepted the fact that Sakura Haruno, the only girl that he would, and could ever love and view as his equal, was in love with some one else and that he could never have her. He silently ran past the room and into his own and sobbed quietly to himself the entire night.

He had, had raised his hopes up slightly when she had seemed to stop loving Pein sama, for at least a little while, but then they had been dashed when he had heard those noises. 'Why'? Wondered Itachi sadly. 'Why do the Kamis hate me? Why does she have to love him and not me'? He slowly went into an uneasy sleep that was filled with dreams of sadness and longing of the one person he thought he could never have.

Pein's point of view

I wake up and I cuddle my beautiful Sakura chan happily as I think to myself, she is mine and she has accepted and made love with me. I go over the night before in my mind, the pleasure and the heat, I purr at the memory. My silly Sakura chan is a heavy sleeper, despite the fact that she is a kunoichi, she cuddles me in her sleep. I knew that I could get used to having to wake Sakura up and having her sleep with me for the rest of our lives.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind, and I looked at it, something had been up with Itachi, I could have sworn I felt him pass by my door last night. He had felt hurt and saddened for some reason, although I was loathing to move from the warmth of my bed and from my Sakura chan's warm body as well. I loved being able to think that and also being able to say that as well, I shook my head and I went back to my thoughts of Itachi. I knew that I would have to inquire what was bothering Itachi, after all, I did not want something bad to happen with him.

Also, I wanted for them, the rest of my akatsuki to be able to come to me with me for their problems so that I could help them. After all, I was their leader and I wanted to know what was going on and to be able to help them. They were my people, my ninjas and I, although I did not show it, cared for them and wanted them to be in at least a semi-happy state of existence. I kissed my beloved Sakura chan and she awoke and smiled up at me sleepily and I smiled back at her, she was truly one of the most beautiful and sweetest people I have ever known in my life, and part of the reason I had wanted her to join the Akatsuki in the first place.

I watched as my lovely Sakura chan got up and got dressed and I sighed, I missed her warmth already and I got up to start the day. Soon after we were dressed we went down stairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. Sasori, Tobi and Deidara came in a little while later, my Sakura had resurrected him, and sat down and were arguing about something, they always seemed to be arguing over one thing or another. It was too early in the morning, for me to hear an argument, so I shot them an evil glare, also, I had not had my blessed mug of black coffee with nothing in it and have so much coffee that a spoon stands straight up in it.

They quieted down and nervously watched me for a few moments. Sakura came back with my coffee; I inhaled the lovely scent of the lusicious coffee and drank it in three long gulps. Feeling marginally more awake and cheerful she gave me the other mug, of the delicious heavenly liquid that was the drink of the gods and one of my most favorite things in this world to have, and if we ran out of all the other members of the akatsuki went running away from me in terror until they bought me more, was hot chocolate. Yes, I Pein, the almighty and terrifying leader of the akatsuki loved hot chocolate, none of the other akatsuki members said anything about my addiction to the stuff and yes, I am man enough to say that I am a chocoholic. I usually have chocolate for breakfast, chocolate its smooth, rich, creamy texture, the wonderfulness of the coco beans with its silky texture of the milk.

I sigh and think it is wonderful to have in the morning. It is the food of the gods brought down to earth for us mortals to enjoy and revel in having. My lovely Sakura chan has set down the plate of chocolate milk and chocolate pancakes with freshly made milk chocolate ganache that has been poured over my chocolate pancakes. I love breakfast, it is so good and besides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and chocolate is good for your health.

I slowly enjoy my meal and my hot chocolate and chocolate meal, I usually take about a half hour to eat my breakfast, I love to slowly enjoy the yumminess and deliciousness that is the prefect cooking of my beautiful Sakura chan. I spot Itachi grabbing a plate of dango, I do not understand how he likes that nasty stuff. I have decided that after breakfast I will go up to my study and have Itachi come and I shall ask him what is wrong with him, because after Sakura, no a little before Sakura chan joined that Akatsuki, Itachi has been acting strangely. Could it be that he is in love with my darling Sakura?

I shake myself out of such thoughts, I had only ever told Sakura that I was bisexual and I had a suspicion that a couple of the other members were as well. Itachi, he was and still is a very handsome man, but I dared not and still do not act upon my feelings for him. One reason is that I am deeply in love with my lovely Sakura chan and it would hurt her to no end, and also, another reason is that I feared what the Uchiha would do if he found out about my affection for him. I got up and put my dishes in the dishwasher and left for my study.

I paused for a moment and said "Itachi, when you are finished with your breakfast, I would like to speak with you privately in my study."

"Hai leader sama." Was the quiet and subdued answer I received from the emotionless Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi's point of view

I wonder what leader sama wants, I to the best of my knowledge have done nothing wrong and he had said that we were on an extended break from doing any missions because we have captured all of the bijus and have destroyed most of the ninja villages, except for the ones that were secretly our allies the entire time. I finish eating and I go up to leader sama's study and knock on the door. I hear an enter and I proceed in and give Pein sama a quick, curt bow, I know I am being rude, but I am curious as to why I have been summoned.

"Itachi." He said. "I have sensed that you have been distressed recently, also you have been acting strangely since Sakura chan joined the Akatsuki. What is wrong?"

Itachi thought to himself dryly, 'leader sama certainly does not beat around the bush when it comes to emotional distress. I wonder if I should tell him that I am in love with and want his girl that would probably be a bad thing for me to I need to tell the truth to him'."Leader-sama,I am in love with Sakura but I know that you would never let me spend any time with her."

I knew how soft I sounded, but I was telling him a deep secret.I could tell he was in deep he spoke."We can come to an agreement on this don't worry about it,we'll we see what she wants."

"Thanks.I will see you tonight with her."I said as I walked out of the room.

I proceed down the hallways to my bedroom.I defintely don't know what she will say.I only hope Sakura will say yes to me having sex with I ponder over her,I knock straight into Sakura,pushing her to the floor.I hear a loud THUMP,as she hit her head on the table in the corner,effectively knocking her out.I gasped and rushed to her was pouring out of a wound on her head.I ripped a piece off my cloak and pressed it up to the wound ,slowing the bleeding.

I picked her up and took her into my room,laying her down. I don't know any healing jutsu, so I went to find someone who could heal her.  
I ran to Yuki,my best friend who stood in the hallway,talking to konan."Yeah,but I don't know what their problem is. He acts like a complete ass to me,and Deidara is a sissy when it comes to me. I don't know what to do."  
"Maybe you should talk to them.I heard that Hidan has a crush on you but he doesn't know how to say it so he treats you like crap."

I cleared my throat,getting their attention."I need one of you to help me.I knocked Sakura out and I can't get the wound to stop bleeding."I started off down the hallway quickly, Yuki and Konan following closely.

As soon as they laid their eyes on Sakura Yuki said, "What the fuck did you do to her?!" Shaking her head Yuki quickly healed Sakura. Konan stood there watching, not really sure what to do. "Itachi you should watch her closely to make sure nothing happens. I may be good at healing but I'm not so good that I can fix anything.


End file.
